Calm after the storm
by whispery shadows
Summary: my first fanfic.After the battle with sailor galaxia,moments before leaving the starlights until the begining of crystal tokyo.maybe to continue...
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story.I'm not sure if I'll continue it,please forgive my grammar as english is not my first language.

also i do not own sailor moon nor any of the characters, altough i wouln'd mind owing mamoru XD.Thank you for reading and any reviews will be very apreciatted.

--

Sitting in a bench, under the moonlight, a young couple stood next to each other. Blonde head on his shoulder with long hair swinging in the night soft wind, black head resting on the blond head,no sound could be heard. the whole world was still trying to understand what had happened this last hours.

"Usako?" he says almost whispering in her ear.

"Hum?" she moves her head from his shoulder and turns towards the sound of his voice. she notices his eyes. Love, but there is something else she can see in his eyes...fear?

"Something wrong?" she asks putting her hand on his face.

"Usako. can you stay with me tonight? please don't see it the wrong way, is just..." his voice trembles a bit and he finishes the rest of the sentence whispering "(sigh) after everything that we went trough,I can't face that empty apartment on my own. I don't think I can face another night alone...I need you, I need you by my side in bed, to hold you close to me and never never let you go. You're my only family and I tough I lost you forever. I love you Usagi Tsukino."

He reach with one hand to her face and wipe away one tear with his thumb,his other hand reaching hers on his face,smiling softly he reached for her lips and gave her a soft and passionate kiss,pouring all of his emotions on it. she responded to him,by pouring her feelings on that kiss. She missed him so much,that kiss was giving her all her strength back, all her confidence back. He was her rock and she needed him so much the last weeks.

They broke apart only to catch they breath and give each other small kisses on the lips,suddenly they looked at each other,foreheads together, just smiling.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered back " I'm afraid to wake up and not find you here any more,or the earth this peaceful."

He kissed her

"Do you feel this?"

"Yes"

"Me too,so lets believe everything is over now. Okay?"

"Okay." this time she was the one kissing him "oh and the answer is yes."

"Yes?yes to what?" now he was starting to feel a bit confused.

"Yes, I'll be by your side tonight." she answer him laughing.

"Oh I already assumed you would. Otherwise I had to kidnap you and that could be a bit upsetting." he started to tickle her on the sides. Her eyes were full of life and laughter, her laugh was music to him, God he missed her laugh.

From the distance 8 scouts,two cats, 3 starlight's and they're princess stood there.

"Well...now what?" asked Minako. everyone chuckled to the sound of her innocent question and the felling of normality returning.

"Well we have to go back to our planet,so we can return it to his usual splendour." answered Princess Kakyuu and the 3 starlight's nodded .

"You going already?"

"The sooner the better. Besides we don't want to cause any problems to you. Soon things will change here,right?"

"What you mean,things will change?" asked a defensive Rei.

"Well the whole world knows about you now,and witness the whole battle like we did when we were just start seed's . I assume that nothing is going to be the same right? "

"Crystal Tokyo" Amy murmurs.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing nothing,never mind really." Amy gives her excuses blushing slightly,this would take ages to try to explain to them.

"Well, so who is going to volunteer to go there and interrupt the young couple in love,and tell them that we have some goodbyes to say?" Michiru asked while Haruka happily put her hand in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic. Please forgive my grammar but English is not my first language.

Any reviews will be really appreciated, especially to let me know if anyone is reading and likes so I can think of continue the story.

The sailor moon main plot and any of his characters do not belong to me, although I wouldn't mind owing Mamuro. Ehehe.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

ps.most of the story is also based on the manga,any queries please contact me to see if I can clarify.

" " is someone talking and

_italic _is thoughts

--

After a few minutes the girls,Mamoru and the cats were facing the starlight's and princess Kakyuu.

"So this is it right?" asked Usagi with a few tears in her eyes.

The starlight's only nodded.

"You know, I would never make it without you...without your support during all this time,you were there for me. Thank you." Usagi finish with a sigh,felling Mamoru hand on her shoulder, she touched his hand and gave him a reassuring smile that told him she would be okay.

"Thank you for keeping the hope alive in our heart." answered Yaten.

"Maybe we will meet again in the future." added Taiki.

"Mamoru?" asked Seya.

"Yes?"

Take care of her,she is very special.

"Yes, I know that." Mamoru answered while moving his hand to Usagi waist " Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

They smiled,waved goodbye and in a second were gone.

"Well...now what?" asked Minako for the second time that night.

"Forward I guess, and see what the future holds for us right?" answered Makoto.

"In a way,we do know what the future holds for us,especially what a certain couple will be doing in the future" Rei said with a smirk that let everyone know she didn't have very pure thought's in her mind and the moment.

Mamoru and Usagi blushed while everyone laughed.

"What I think Makoto meant was about Crystal Tokyo. We know it will exist but we don't now what happens between now and what we saw." Ami decided with was about time to try to save the couple from the situation.

"I guess we just carry on with our lives the best way we can right?" asked Michiru.

Everyone just nodded. Looking sideways to Setsuna, Haruka asked.

"Don't you want to give us any clue?"

"No." Setsuna said with a small smile "Like Michiru said we should carry on with our lives and everything that has to come will come. But I think some explanations need to be made, like princess Kakyuu said,everyone watched the battle, they all know everything as we do now. Soon people will want answers, especially family."

"Could it be, because of the battle and since people watched the power of the silver crystal, they'll recognize Usagi as Queen?" asked Rei

"No!" Answered Ami quickly "Remember about the big freeze, apparently Usagi with the power of the crystal will wake up everyone and this is the time Crystal Tokyo will be born."

"Oh" they girls all said at the same time.

"Well since nothing is going to change tonight, I hope , it would be a good idea to go home and get some rest right? I bet everyone have someone at home that are worrying sick about you now and you nee to give them some explanations about being a sailor senshi."

"I don't." interview Makoto with a sad look on her face "Can I stay with you Rei? I don't fell like being on my own."

"Sure,that way you can hold my grandfather while I try to explain him why I haven't told him anything earlier."

"Luna?"

"Yes Usagi?"

"I'm not coming home tonight. I need to stay were my heart says to stay." she told Luna while getting closer to Mamoru and putting a hand to his chest while he put a strong arm around her arms,holding her close to him not wanting to let her go anywhere far from him.

The cat closed her eyes and smiled back at them. She understand perfectly why they wanted to be together,she saw how Usagi had suffered while Mamoru was gone.

"I'm sure your parents will understand, and me and Artemis will revel all to them,so don't worry."

"But first we tie your father to a chair so he doesn't go after you." said Artemis and everyone start laughing imagining Kenji tied in a chair screaming about his poor little girl.

"Okay so when everyone is ready we will meet at the arcade,someone needs to tell Motoki before he aunts us down and kills us." Minako said.

Everyone said they goodbyes and hugged felling closer than they did before.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains Nudity and activity's you do while naked. Lol let me know if you liked it.

Thank you for your reviews so far, it's very good to know someone is actually reading it.

Okay on with the story then.

--

Head on his torso, hand around her shoulders. Slowly they made they're way towards his apartment. Not a word as spoken between them, the silence and each other touch was all they needed now to be comfortable. Soon they reached his apartment door, he opened the door and turned around to pick up is angel in is arms. She gave him a squeal of surprise but quickly embrace his neck and smiled at him, he then proceed to the living room were he put her down on the sofa sitting next to her.

"This is strange" he said almost whispering, while taking of her shoes and socks and the proceeding to take his as well

"What?"

"Well, I haven't been here for a few months but everything is clean. I tough there would be some dust and maybe would be better to take you somewhere else."

"Ah! That. You gave me your key remember? I missed you, so sometimes I use to come here just to try to fell more close to you, and since I was were... I tried to keep the place like you were living here. Sorry if it feels like I invaded you personal space or something"

"I love you even more. I gave you the key so you could visit me any time, not to clean my house. And I love when you invade my personal space..." he finished with a soft kiss on her lips. She put her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart to breathe.

" I love you Usako"

" I love you Mamo-chan"

They kissed again this time both of them deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss slowly she lie down on the sofa puling him with her, she put her other hand on his back,while doing soft circles with her fingers on his neck. Slowly he put his hand on her leg and start moving it up towards her side, caressing all the way with his fingertips. He reach underneath her shirt and start stroking her side,when he did this, she softly moaned on his mouth causing him to feel goosebumps all over his skin. Breaking the kiss he lift himself up, already missing the touch of her skin, quickly went to his bedroom and removed the covers from the bed. He returned to his now confused Usako in the living room, smiling he pick her up bridal style.

"You're beautiful" he whispered softly in her ear making her shiver, she was now placing small kisses on his neck while he made is way towards the bedroom, were he put her down on the bed. She moved as bit allowing him space to lie next to her, stretching her arm, she grab him by the shirt and pulled him towards her.

"I've missed you so much Mamo-chan"

"I'm here now Usako, and I promise I'll never leave your side again". She kissed him.

" I want to be with you, I want to feel you, I need to be one with you Mamo-chan"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes"

"If you want me to stop,say and I'll stop okay?"

"Okay. But I don't want you to stop,specially not now, I need you so much"

"Hummm. If you keep saying things like that I don't know if I can stop."

"Good, don't stop then." she smiled and put both hands behind his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him.

He was lying halfway on top of her, supporting his weight on one elbow while his other hand caressed her side. She reached for his shirt and started to unbuttoned it, taking the shirt from his shoulders she then put her hands on his hard chest. He was so good to touch, when she did this it was his time to moan slightly. He took the rest of his shirt of and started to kiss her neck,planting small kisses along her neckline towards her ear, were he nibble a bit, causing her to moan a bit more loudly and arch her back, moving even more closer to him. Lifting her arms he took of her top tossing it in the floor next to his shirt. Her chest was touching his, and they were beginning to fell very hot, he proceed to the other side of her neck,causing her the same effect as before,while she stroked is back with her hands and wrapped her legs around him. He started to move downwards planting kisses on the top of her breasts, between them, and making his way towards her bellybutton. She let go small gasps and this as turning him on even more. He took of her skirt and pulled back, admiring her beauty. He was now taking of his trousers still amazed by her beauty.

"Like what you see?" she asked him blushing a bit.

"Very" he whispered getting down next to her again.

He went to kiss the top of her breasts again and with one hand he reached for one,caressing it slowly, while kissing the top of the other one. He pulled down one strap of her bra, kissing her shoulder while the other hand was still caressing her other breast. Reaching for her back he unclasped her bra and put it on the floor next to the other pile of clothes. Her hands were everywhere, on his hair, neck, back, squeezing his ass, and her legs caressing his. Now we was fully on top of her, watching for her response he moved his mouth to her left nipple, gently he lick it, she moan very loud, sensing that she liked that, he licked a few more time while the other hand was gently squeezing her right breast. He sucked a bit and then proceed to do the same to her other breast, felling more and more aroused by her moans. She was felling his arouse in her stomach., it was so hard, the tough of it was making her more excited, her hand reached for it and when it touched the tip of his manhood he moan against her nipple and she felt him hold his breath, It was so soft and hard it surprised her. She wanted to make him feel what she was felling, soon she was stroking him very slowly getting moans from him in response. He kissed her belly, licking and kissing all the way down towards her pants, felling her soft skin against his. He stopped there and removed them stroking her legs along the way. He then started to leave small kisses on her leg, making his way up towards her again. She tried to remove his pants but he stopped her and remove them himself, but he let her touched him, it was felling so good. He positioned himself between her legs and start kissing her neck, she arched her back towards him, felling him, felling his soft ans warm skin against her body, she wanted him so much now, lifting her pelvis she fell his tip touching her. He looked at her and kissed her in the mouth, slowly he moved towards her felling her softness and wetness, she had her arms around his back, he started to enter her very slowly and stopped when he felt something that was going to make him push harder. He broke the kiss and looked at her, she nodded to him.

" I need you inside me Mamo-chan".this make him feel those goosebumps again.

" I love you Usako". He pushed harder but slowly trying not to hurt her, he went all the way down and deep her, she let out a small gasp, looking at her to make sure she was al right he kissed her while slowly pulling out. When he enter her again this time she was moaning, she lifted her back making him enter even more deeply. He had one hand on the small of her back,the other on her shoulder, while she had one on his back and the other on his, her legs crossing is back, they soon found a rhythm. Only moans and gasps could be heard on the bedroom and soon they climaxed together, her screaming his name and he whispering hers.

He moved to her side, and she curled up with her back to him but with her head turn to him, kissing him.

"Usako?"

"Hum?"

" Will you marry me?"

"What?"

" Marry me?"

"Oh Mamo- chan you are making me the most happy women on earth. Yes, I will marry you. Yes, yes yes yes..." she finish kissing him and turn him facing him.

"Can you say it again?"

"Marry me. Marry me Usako, marry me, marry me..."he was now giving her a long kiss and pulling her body against his own. Soon only soft moans could be heard again from the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for taking so long to update. My bf broke up with me and i wasn't in the mood for anything.thank you everyone for the people that still read this story.I do not own any of the characters but now i wish even more to own Mamo-chan

--

He was waiting for her at the end of the corridor. He looked so handsome in the black tuxedo she was so used to by now,there was a spark on his eye and he was smiling to her. On his side stood Motoki wearing a similar suit, he looked so proud, one of his hands were on Shingo shoulders,who as fiddling a bit with his tie. There were two cats in two pillows just close to his feet, purring with big and bright eyes. She looked to the other side.

Amy was there in a long blue dress ,followed by Rey with a stunning long red dress, Makoto smiling in a deep green dress and a tearful Minako in a light orange dress. Sharing tissues with Minako, stood her Mom, smiling and crying at the same time.

She couldn't stop smiling, reaching for her dad arm, she looked at him. Yes, he's been crying but was too proud to show it now, he gave his daughter a reassuring hug.

"It's time to go now...before your future husband think I'll go back with my word"

"Thank you Dad"

"Don't thank me,now I know you truly were meant to be. I'm so proud of you. Shall we go now?"

And with a nod they started to walk in the middle of the corridor. Everyone stood up. She could barely listen to the music,her heart was thumping too hard. She could smell of roses,those were the flowers decorating the church, scanning the chairs she could see friendly familiar faces smiling back at her,some taking pictures. When she got closer she spotted Haruka in a elegant white suite smiling next to her was Michuru in a above the knee light blue dress, on the other side of the corridor stood a petite Hotaru followed by Setsuna both wearing green dresses and smiling back at her.

Reaching Mamoru she stopped and looked a her father. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to give Mamoru a hug. He then took Mamoru hand and hers and put one of top of the other.

Mamoru mouthed back a thank you and then looked at her ,smiled and getting closer to her ear, whispered.

"You're beautiful"

" I love you" she whispered back to him.

She tried to concentrate on what the priest was saying but there was something disturbing her.

Like a soft cold wave of air and the back of her neck,following by a warm sensation,and then cold again,warm once again. She blinked and shocked her head trying to gain concentration. Mamoru looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes" she mouthed back at him, but taking a closer look, his face was a bit blurry and that warm sensation on her neck as stronger now. She closed her eyes,maybe I'm just tired, when she opened them she was invaded by a strong white light.

Blinking a few more times,she noticed she wasn't surrounded by the church any more,but instead lying in a unfamiliar bed felling very comfortable against some warm skin, being woken up by some wonderful kisses on her neck.

"Are you fully awake now"

"Hum Hum, but I rather be sleeping, I was having the most amazing dream..."

"Ouch that hurts. You ratter be asleep than cuddling here with me?"

"When you put it like that, I almost feel guilty for sleeping" she said turning around to face him,putting her arms around his neck,getting closer to him and kiss him fully on the lips.

"Good Morning"

"Good Afternoon" he replied chuckling against her lips,hugging her and getting her even closer to him.

"Okay. I will take a quick shower and then do us a great late breakfast. How does it sound to you"

"Great but you can't do that."

" Why?"he asked lifting a brow.

"You don't have any food in the house,darling" "I've got a better idea, we both have a quick and warm shower,together, and then we'll go somewhere to have our late breakfast."

"Hummmm. I love that idea but then is going to be a very long and warm shower. How am I supposed to concentrate with you next to me?"

"Don't try, because I wont let you concentrate" saying this she raised herself from the bed, took his hand and walked towards the shower. When they finally emerged, hugging each other, they were a bit more happier and exhausted than before...

After ringing all the girls to meet up at the arcade,so they could talk to Motoki,and also so she could eat something with her Mamo-Chan. He entered the room and walked towards her sitting on the sofa behind her back.

"You ready now?"

"Only after you say it one more time for me"

He chuckled a bit and whispered on her ear.

"Marry me Usako?"

She shivered a bit,turned to look at him and kissed him with such a passion that he knew that it was an yes.

"Here they came"said Minako in a cheerful voice,

"Finally" sighed Rey.

"Oh come one Rey, don't act so jealous because they're a very happy couple and we don't even have anyone to say "I love you too"" smiled Makoto punching Rey on the arm.

"Good afternoon everyone" said the couple in unison.

"Oh no! They are even talking at the same time"

"Ah Ah,very funny Rey" "So how is everyone this morning and when are the outers?"

" Well they told us they were going back to normal lives, they don't need to be present for any explanations, need to train Hotaru and they'll know when is time to come back again" answered Amy.

"So I guess you all ready to start explaining me why I don't know any of this any sooner?".

Motoki was standing behind the girls taping his foot against the floor,crossed arms trying to look very angry at them.

" Errrr could we discuss this with some food and a very strong coffee?"asked Mamoru, while Motoki just glared at him.

"Please?" asked Usagi making puppy eyes at him.

"Oh all right then. come on, do your orders but then I demand some very good answers."

After a very late breakfast for some,some snack for others and a very long and a bit complicated story for one, Motoki stood there,sitting between Minako and Makoto with mouth open.

"Can you understand now? Why no one could know any of this,even friends or family?"finish Amy felling slightly exhausted. Motoki just nodded,

"So what now?"

"Well we don't know,so I guess we just try to go with our lives, try to live normal,like we always wanted to,if it's possible"

"Is that possible? I mean everyone saw the battle and everything, you're identity was revealed..."

"Well"Amy interrupted him "Setsuna told me this morning before leaving that our identity was revelled but only those who know us can recognize us from the scouts, so I guess it's not so bad. I think that everyone that know us can respect us as well and give some privacy"

"Ah,now it makes sense why I wasn't attacked on the way here by fans..."

They all laughed at Minako and felt better after knowing they didn't carry a big secret any more and could try for a normal live now...

Waiting for something that would one day change they're lives once again...


End file.
